


Big brother knows best.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Date, Cute, First Dates, Happy Ending, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: –Vamos, Sammy, tan solo dale una oportunidad –dijo el pecoso–. Únicamente una cita, y si no te sientes con ganas de seguir quedando con él te dejaré tranquilo por un tiempo.–Está bien –Suspiró con resignación–. Solo una cita.Dean se preocupa mucho por la vida amorosa de su hermanito y por eso le pide que vaya a una cita con un hombre que conoce.





	Big brother knows best.

Sam, un chico recién salido de la universidad y recién contratado en un pequeño bufete de abogados, no estaba interesado en buscar pareja por el momento, pues necesitaba centrarse en el trabajo para crearse una buena fama lo más rápido posible y además todavía no había acabado de superar su ruptura con Jess a pesar de que había sido hacía ya más de medio año.

Sin embargo, su hermano se había puesto muy insistente y le había dicho que había conocido a un tipo con el que se llevaría muy bien.

–Vamos, Sammy, tan solo dale una oportunidad –dijo el pecoso–. Únicamente una cita, y si no te sientes con ganas de seguir quedando con él te dejaré tranquilo por un tiempo.

–Está bien –Suspiró con resignación–. Solo una cita.

–Genial –El mayor sonrió ampliamente–, entonces hablaré con él y te diré hora y lugar.

El más alto odiaba las citas a ciegas, tan solo había tenido un par a lo largo de su vida, pero habían acabado todas horriblemente mal, por lo que no tenía muy buenas experiencias respecto a ese tema.

Por otra parte, su hermano lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que podía confiar en sus elecciones la mayoría de las veces (definitivamente no pudo hacerlo cuando intentó que tuviera una cita con una chica que estaba más interesada en el sexo que otra cosa, Ruby no era su tipo para nada), además de que le había prometido que iría.

No tenía demasiadas expectativas, porque era del tipo de personas que le gustaba conocer bien a los demás antes de iniciar nada, y mucha gente no tenía la paciencia suficiente para ello, pero lo único que podía perder yendo eran unas horas de su vida.

Decidió que se tomaría esa cita como otra cualquiera que pudiera tener, y por ello cuando llegó el día en el que se vería con ese tal “Gabriel” se arregló y fue tan puntual como siempre.

El restaurante en el que habían quedado no era un demasiado lujoso, y aunque aun así era un poco pijo para el gusto del gigante, procuraría no darle mucha importancia a ese tema ya que mimarse un poco de vez en cuando nunca estaba de más.

–¿Sam Winchester? –Un hombre le preguntó–. Soy Gabriel Milton.

El más alto se giró para mirarlo y levantó las cejas con asombro al ver que su cita era un tipo atractivo y con unos ojos muy bonitos. Sin querer, se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada, perdido en sus pensamientos durante unos segundos.

–Um… Dean te dijo que esto era una cita, ¿verdad? –Frunció levemente el ceño–. Si te ha hecho venir sin decirte nada…

–¡No, no! –Se apresuró a contestar–. Es solo que no me esperaba que acertara mi tipo de hombre, solo suele acertar con las chicas.

Al escuchar la respuesta, el mayor sonrió de lado con una mezcla de orgullo y diversión, y al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, el más alto se sonrojó levemente y carraspeó.

–En fin –murmuró–, creo que deberíamos ir entrando.

Los dos se metieron en el restaurante, dejaron que los guiaran hasta la mesa que tenían reservada y una vez acomodados y con la bebida pedida, comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente.

–¿De qué conoces a mi hermano? –preguntó el más alto–. Ha querido mantenerlo todo en secreto y no me ha dicho ni eso.

–Oh, bueno, simplemente le llevé mi coche para que lo arreglara –Sonrió suavemente–. Le pedí a mi hermano que me acompañara y mientras esperábamos a que terminara de hablar con otro cliente me fui un momento a comprarme unas chocolatinas –Se alzó de hombros–. Para cuando volví Cas y tu hermano se estaban enrollando.

Sam parpadeó un par de veces con incredulidad, pues a pesar de que sabía que el pecoso no se andaba con rodeos, también tenía muy claro que era muy profesional y que nunca había hecho algo parecido en su taller.

–Vaya –consiguió decir–, tu hermano debe de ser un bombón para conseguir que Dean reaccione así en el trabajo –Sonrió tímidamente–. Aunque viéndote a ti no me extraña nada.

El otro se rió, halagado por las palabras del Winchester y bastante más a gusto de lo que se había imaginado en un principio.

–Cas tampoco es precisamente del tipo que se lanzan –aseguró– y parece que se llevan bastante bien, así que no voy a dejar que mi hermanito desaproveche una oportunidad así.

–Sí, no se deben desperdiciar las buenas oportunidades si se ve la química desde el principio –El gigante sonrió–. Pero ya hemos hablado suficiente de nuestros hermanos, quiero saber cosas sobre ti –Le guiñó levemente el ojo–. ¿A qué te dedicas?

–Soy profesor de universidad de mitología nórdica –explicó–, aunque también sé mucho sobre mitologías de otros lugares y religiones –añadió–. ¿Y tú?

–Soy abogado –contestó–, terminé la carrera antes de verano.

Enseguida llegó el primer plato, y ambos estuvieron hablando tranquilamente de lo que se les pasaba por la cabeza sin forzar ningún tema y sin estar incómodos en ningún momento.

Para cuando llegó el postre, se encontraban conversando animadamente de tonterías, abiertamente, como si se conocieran desde hacía años en vez de tan solo un par de horas, pero a ninguno de ellos les molestó darse cuenta de que se llevaban tan bien.

Sin duda, había sido la mejor cita a ciegas que ninguno de los dos había tenido, y en ese momento Sam se dio cuenta de que se alegraba enormemente de haber aceptado darle una oportunidad a ese hombre, aunque fuera seis años mayor que él.

La parte más tensa de la noche, sin embargo, fue cuando ya iban a irse y llegó la hora de pagar la cuenta.

–Déjame pagar a mí, por favor –pidió el más bajo–, aunque sea esta vez.

–Vale –contestó Sam después de pensarlo un rato–, pero a la próxima invito yo.

–Está bien –aceptó con una sonrisa–, eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

Si después de salir de allí se fueron a dar una vuelta y acabaron en la sesión de noche de un cine, comiendo palomitas y disfrutando de una buena película, bueno, eso no tenía por qué saberlo Dean, no por lo menos por ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado mucho el fic ^w^   
> Muchas gracias por leer <3  
> Nos vemos! :)


End file.
